


Never Can Say Goodbye

by Passionpire88



Category: Bat - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carmilla (Web Series), Harley Quinn (Comics), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Based on the Glee performance of "Never Can Say Goodbye". Elana's romantic timeline.





	

***June 2008***

“That movie sucked.” Elana said with a wrinkled nose of disgust as Dom led her out of the theater by the hand.

“I know. It was a doozy. Caspian shouldn’t have been that old. And why the fuck did Susan flirt with him? That was just uncomfortable…” Dom said with a shudder.

“Well you were still drooling over him and his accent.” Elana said with a giggle. She kissed him gently and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was almost as tall as him now.

He blushed and looked away. “Well...The actor is really hot. And you were drooling over Peter and Susan in the battlefield scene so shut up! I don’t get it, Peter is so dull...He’s like the High King of Cardboard. I mean Susan has some sort of personality…”

Elana grinned. “He kinda reminds me of you actually.” She bumped his shoulder playfully with her own.

“Watch it, Kitty. You wouldn’t want to break the royal arm.” said Dom in a terrible British accent and a hilarious look of false disdain which became just Dominic being offended. What the fuck do you mean I’m like Peter? He’s blonder, , British and boooooring!”

Elana’s cheeks flushed and she looked at the ground. “Well...I-um...Never mind. It was dumb anyway.” she mumbled.

Dom cupped her cheeks and stared into her brown eyes. “C’mon...Tell me. You brought it up. I’ll be your best friend if you tell me.”

Elana huffed. “You’re already my best friend, dumbass.” She pouted.

“Exactly. So tell me.” said Dom smugly.

Elana smiled shyly. “Fineee...You’re kinda...Well...You guys both have this nobleness to you. Like, you both always know what’s right or wrong and how to make a good speech on the fly. You're both really handsome. And honestly even if you hate being a prince...You're actually a really good one. I told you it was dumb. Let’s just for-Mmph!” Dom was kissing her on the doorstep of her home. This kiss was different from all the rest. It felt more..adult. Elana felt heat below the batman belt Dom had bought her last week. The brunnette let out a moan and felt embarrassed but only for a moment. She gripped his hair tightly.

“ELANA JOSEPHINE POLARSON, COME INSIDE THIS INSTANT!” Fredrick Polarson’s voice immediately made the two teenagers pull away from one another.

“BE THERE IN A MINUTE DAD!” Elana sighed after she heard her father walk away from the front door after he closed it. “I should...We should-that was...What was that?” She asked shyly.

“I think...Well judging from that fact that I-Well I’m kinda hard right now...I think we almost...Well it was...it was hot.” Dom stammered.

Elana looked down at Dom’s jeans and tried not to laugh. “So I...I did that?” She asked with a devious smirk.

Dom gulped as his face turned pink. “Yeah. I should go. I want to make sure Midge doesn’t see me. I’ll text you when I get home.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you later, Elana.”

“Bye Dom. I love you.” Elana felt her heart stop at her own words. She had never said those words in this context before. The poor girl feared what would happen next.

Dom smiled brightly. “I love you too.” Elana's heart was now bursting with joy as she walked inside to face her father.

***November 8th, 2009***

  
“You’re so hot…” Elana said as she marveled at the older boys muscles in front of her. Eric Black was 17, had a car and they were making out after having dinner he himself had paid for with his own money. He had just taken his shirt off and Elana had never felt so excited in all her fourteen years.

“You can touch me if you want to.” He said gently. “Explore. I can stay still.” His hazel eyes were kind and his breath smelled like root beer.

She kissed him deeply and placed her hands on his chest. Her hips started to roll into his. “Eric…” Elana murmured into his mouth. “You make me feel alive Eric.” Her hands moved instinctively to his belt. “I want to show you what you make me feel.” She growled, trying to make her voice seductive.

“Elana? What are you doing?” Eric asked.

“I’m trying to lose my virginity...That’s why we’re here right?” She asked as she grinded on him some more.

Eric became still and then pulled away from her. “I think that’s enough.” He muttered.

Elana raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” Then she felt a feeling of childlike anxiety. “Did I do something wrong? Am I kissing you wrong?” What did I do?”

“No. You did nothing wrong. We just-I’m not having sex with you.” Said Eric.

“Why not? I’m hot. And we're young. Plus my boobs are really big for someone my age. I don’t look 14. It’s my age isn’t it? Oh my god...You’re getting cold feet! I can’t believe I was so stupid...You’re such an asshole, Eric!” Elana crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Elana. Shut up for a second. Listen to me. Hear me out, okay?”

“Fine. This better be good. You have no idea how long it took to look this good. And this dress was so expensive.” She muttered as she kept her brown eyes trained on him.

“You are 14. We’re in a car. We had a nice dinner, we made out. I took my shirt off because you asked me to but that’s all that’s happening. I’m taking you home. You’ll thank me later. I promise.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just take me home. And don't even try to talk to me on the way.”

 

***February 2010***

  
“Jamie?” Elana turned to the girl with the bleach blonde hair she had been cuddling with for the past hour. It had been a very rainy and lazy Sunday.

“Yeah?” Asked Jamie as she blinked the drowsiness out of her eyes.

Elana looked around Jamie’s room. It felt safe and like home. It smelled like all the herbs Barb used in her remedies. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Jamie shook her head. “I’m 13. And no one at school is really interested in me. I mean...I am a freshman.” She said with a sad sigh. The green eyes stared at Elana’s lips. “But I want to.” She mumbled.

“I could kiss you. I mean, I never kissed a girl before but I’m older. So I know stuff about kissing you don’t.”

Jamie smirked. “Because you’re 15? Elana your ego is fucking huge.” She licked her lips. “I do want to kiss you though. Let’s do it.”

Elana blushed. “Uh...Ok. Yeah...Sorry...I guess...I’m nervous.”

Jamie giggled. “Maybe I’ll do it. I’ll lean in and you do the rest.” she said in a flirty tone.

Elana bit her lip and nodded. “Alright. Whenever you want to...uh...do it. I’m ready when you are.”Jamie leaned in and their lips met awkwardly at first but it quickly became easier. “Wow…” Elana whispered in awe. “Now I know I like girls. For sure. I like both.”

Jamie giggled again. “Well I don’t really know what I like yet. But I like you.” She said before leaning in again.

Elana smiled shyly. “I like you too.”

***November 2013***

  
What are you doing here, Elana?” said Flinna before taking a drink of her cocktail that had just been placed in front of her. “Excuse me! I need more vodka! This is a wimpy drink sweetie...You can do better, Connor.” She said with a sickeningly sweet passive aggressive smile at the young barkeep. The boy flushed a deep red and poured a generous amount of vodka into the glass. “Thank you so much, darling. You’re a peach.” Flinna turned towards Elana. “Now...What brings you to New York?”

Elana shrugged. “Just wanted a change. I got tired of the island.” Her eyes darted around nervously.

“Liar. You can lie better when you want to.” Flinna’s hand snuck up Elana’s muscled arm. “Goodness...You certainly became a beautiful buff pussy didn’t you?” She said with a wink. Her blue eyes began undressing the slightly younger woman in front of her. “Tell you what, have a drink. Tell me your story. And...Stay awhile.”

Elana blushed. “Um...My flight leaves tomorrow.”Flinna put down her glass and kissed Elana fiercely. Wolf whistles were heard around the bar. Elana felt Flinna’s hands up her shirt. “What are you doing?” She asked but she couldn’t stop kissing Flinna.

“Bathroom.” Flinna growled.

Elana snorted.“Bathroom is disgusting. What about your limo?”

“Fine. My apartment.” Flinna moaned when Elana nipped her neck. “One night. Then you leave.”

Elana grinned. “Cool.”

Flinna raised a brow. “I tell you I'm going to fuck your brains out at my apartment in Manhattan and all you can say is cool? You're a nerd.” Said Flinna with a roll of her blue eyes.

Elana shrugged. “Or I can stay in a hotel. Up to you.”

Flinna put a fifty dollar bill on the counter. “Bye Connor! I'll see you next week!” She took Elana's hand and dragged her to the limo. “When you walk out of this car to my apartment, you'll already be naked and covered in hickeys.”

Elana laughed. “Prove it.” The taller brunette said with a flirty wink.

“Oh sweetie you are playing with fire.” Growled Flinna.

***May 2014***

  
“Stay. I just can't seem to focus on studying. So you might as well stay so we can...you know.” Buffy trailed off awkwardly with a shrug.

Elana raised an eyebrow. “So we can what?” She asked with a smirk. “Tell me or I’m leaving. I have an essay due in a week that I’m only halfway done with.”

Before she knew what was happening, all the school stuff on the desk was on the floor and Elana herself was being pinned down on said desk by Buffy and her shirt was wide open. “That was one of my favorite tshirts, Summers. What’s got you so hot and bothered?” Elana was incredibly turned on but she kept still.

Then Buffy kisssed her and Elana really stopped caring about the why for a moment. Buffy huffed in annoyance. “School is slaying me currently. Finals make me want to stab a stake through my own chest.”

“Well gee...Allow me to send a thank you to your professors.” said Elana. “And for the love of god please don’t do that. I’m rather fond of your perky little boobs.” Elana helped Buffy out of her purple tank top.

“Because you fondle them constantly?” asked Buffy sarcastically.

“Well sure. Also I’m really fond of you. I love you.” Elana said it easily despite it being the first time in the five months they had been dating the words had been spoken.

Buffy felt herself melt and kissed Elana tenderly. “I-I love you too.”

 

***May 2015***

  
“I need to go. It’s late.” Bruno pulled away and tried to get up from the couch. But he stumbled and then fell on top of Elana.

“You’re drunk. I’m drunk. Stay. We can keep each other company.” said Elana with a grin. She kissed Bruno softly and when he moaned quietly she let out a happy sigh. “See? Stay with me…”

He smiled shyly. His cheeks were adorably pink and his dark hair was a disaster. “Do you really want me to?” He whispered.

She licked her lips. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah.” His lips found hers again. “You’re really pretty.”

Elana giggled. “Yeah? So are you, Honey.”

Bruno bit his lip. “Uh...thanks.”

“Come to bed, Bruno Barkson. I’ll even drive you home tomorrow. “ Elana’s voice was husky and her breath smelled like cigarettes tonight. But she tasted like wine. And mango. Her lip gloss was always mango.

“Lead the way.” He took her hand in his.

***August 2015***

  
Elana walked into her apartment to find Harley in a little black dress and her heart stopped for a moment. “Did ya miss me gorgeous?” asked Harley as she licked her lips with her hips swaying as she walked towards Elana.

Elana nodded. Elana's lips and teeth attacked Harley's neck before she unzipped the blonde’s dress and it fell to the kitchen floor. She kissed Harley greedily again before speaking at all. “Very much.”

Harley grinned. She had hopped up on the counter of Elana’s kitchen and now her legs were wrapped around Elana’s waist. “You were gone too long, baby…”

Elana smirked. “It's better to make you wait.”

Harley’s nails dug into her shoulder. “But I hate waiting…” she half whined half gasped.

Elana chuckled. “I know.”

***October 2015***

  
You know I never really had a favorite phase of the moon before,” Elana joked before her lips met Ruby's again.

The wolf rolled her eyes. “You are such a dork. You’re lucky you’re cute, pussycat.” She muttered. “Mmmm...And that your mouth has many talents.” Groaned Ruby.

Elana chuckled. “Thanks. Fuck...We’ve only got a couple of minutes before you have to go back to work.”

Ruby kissed her with a growl. “Then shut up and touch me, idiot.”

***July 2016***

  
“So after tonight...This is over? You and Laura are gonna be monogamous again?” Elana asked.

Carmilla nodded. “I'm sorry. I...I do love you, El. But I moved on. I don't...I don't need you anymore.”

Elana sighed as her heart broke a little. “It’s whatever. Kiss me Carm. Bite me.” She pleaded with a tear running down her cheek.

Carmilla nodded, pinned Elana against the library wall and their kiss was downright filthy. When Carmilla pulled away her eyes locked with Elana's seductively. You’re already aroused.” She said softly. The vampire inhaled Elana's scent deeply. It was always strawberry shampoo and cologne. An unusual but intoxicating combination. “Your heart is racing...Your blood is so very loud, my love.” Carmilla bit into the pale, and elegant neck and Elana moaned.

“Fuck…” The tigress gasped as she gripped onto Carmilla’s black curls.

***November 2016***

 

“So Emma called me about a disturbance at the school and said you were involved. Do you care to explain?” Asked Regina as she crossed her arms and her brown eyed gaze became almost hawk like.

“I shifted and ran down Main Street because Henry forgot his lunch. I had to, Regina! I didn't want the poor kid to starve!” Elana shrank when Regina’s death glare intensified.

“You had to? You couldn’t have taken your car or walked over as a person? It is ten in the morning. You don't need to be running around as a wild animal in my town if my son forgets his lunch. Especially if it wasn't even close to noon.” Said Regina with a magnificent roll of her eyes.

“I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make sure he ate and I-I don't fucking know Regina. Maybe my animal’s maternal instinct kicked in and that's why I was so impulsive. Since apparently I'm just a wild animal.”

“Would you like to continue having sex with me, dear?” Asked Regina, her voice dangerously quiet.

Elana nodded. “Yes.”

“Then I suggest you don't snap at me. Don't be an idiot. You're better than that, Elana.” The older woman checked her watch. “I have to get back to work. Try not to do anything incredibly stupid for the rest of day please. I have a lot of work to do as it is.”

Elana watched Regina walk away and felt herself let out a whine. A smile of satisfaction crept onto the mayor’s face as she continued her way back to her office.

 

***January 2017***

  
“Don’t leave.” said Belle. She looked near tears as she stood in front of Elana’s car.

“I almost ran over you, Belle. What’s your problem? I have a plane to catch.” said Elana as she walked over to Belle. “Belle? What's wrong? Did I do some-” The librarian was kissing her. There were tears streaming down her face. Elana looked completely stunned. “Belle...I never- I never knew.”

Belle sighed. “I’m sorry.” She said with a slight sniffle.

Elana smiled. “Don't be. But why...why didn't you tell me? I mean...I never...Was it because of Regina? Or because Ruby and I were seeing each other and you two are best friends? When did this happen?”

Belle shrugged. “I honestly couldn't tell you. I-You've always been so kind to me. And you love books. I'm not really sure what else other than the fact that you're incredibly beautiful.” Belle blushed. “I'm sorry. This is...This was silly. You want to leave. And I understand why. Regina is with Emma now. But...I just thought you should know how I felt before you jump on that plane.” Belle started to walk away.

“Wait.” Elana took the shorter woman's hand gently and stared into those beautiful blue eyes. “Come with me.”

Belle's eyes widened. “Elana...That's...We hardly know each other. And I-I've never left town. I-I can't just-We can't ju-” Elana cut her off with a kiss. Belle's head was spinning. “Are you sure?”

Elana smirked. “Absolutely not. Which is why I want to.”

 

***January 19th,2019***

  
“I am never having sex again. I feel like a I'm made of jello and pain.” Buffy groaned as she got out of the water.

Elana chuckled. “I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday present, Summers. I sure did.”

Buffy began putting her dress back on. “When you told me about The Lagoon of Lust...I wasn't expecting it to be so...well it was...wow.” She said with a shy smile feeling her face heat up.

Elana nodded. “It sure is.”

Buffy looked at her wife and then took Elana's pants out of her hands. “Have you ever taken anyone else here before?” The blonde asked suspiciously.

Elana sighed. “No Buffy. You were the first. Now give me my jeans back.”

“Just a minute. Not even Flinna?” The hazel green eyes narrowed.

“Flinna and I were never to be blessed by Aphrodite. Meaning that I'm in love with you and I have never been in love with Flinna.” Said the brunette with a roll of her eyes.

“But this is The Lagoon of Lust...we both know you and Flinna have tons of lust for each other.” Snapped Buffy.

Elana growled. “Oh for fuck’s sake…” she sighed. “This lake only works for those in whose fates have love and lust intertwined. Which is not Flinna and I.” Elana took Buffy's free hand gently in hers “Listen...I married you. The past is in the past. If you speak to Spike and Angel on a daily basis...how is Flinna any different from that?”

“It's not. Here, have your pants back. I'm sorry I'm so jealous all the time. It's just...She really gets under my skin.” Said Buffy as she handed Elana her jeans.

“I know. That's just how she is.” Elana said as she put her tshirt back on.

“Well I would like to hit her in the face. That's just how I am.” Buffy’s tone was playful.

“I love you.”

“Because I want to punch Flinna in the face?” Asked Buffy with a grin.

“Very charming, Summers.”

“I thought so.” Buffy gave her wife a peck on the lips. “I love you too. Let's go home.”


End file.
